I'll Be There For You
by ScrewSociety666
Summary: Just a little something I whipped up. For a close friend and lover, whom I can't be with. Aya


I'll Be There For You

By: ScrewSociety666

Disclaimer: I was reading the lyrics to this song and I thought 'this would make a good songfic' so I'm writing one. The song is sung by the Backstreet Boys (so the thing said) and I do not claim anything character or the lyrics for my own. This fic is also dedicated to someone very close to me named Elbert.

Tooya stood in the middle of the park near the pond. It was a beautiful night; the stars and the moon were so visible on the still pond. Tooya looked up at the sky; a light snow began to fall. He couldn't stop thinking about her; he had to tell her how he felt. Tooya dashed out of the park to the streets. There was hardly any traffic on this winter night.

_Don't say a word I understand You wanna know if I'm still your man Girl can't you tell by the touch of my hand I'm gonna please you everyway that I can I'll hold you (hold you)  
Love you (love you) I'll never let your love go (never let you go, let you go) For always (for always) I'll stay (I'll stay) Just look in my eyes and you'll know_

Tooya arrived at her house quarter to eleven. There was now a light snow covering the ground. He went around to the side of the house to her window; looking through he could see her lying there looking at a picture. Tears were streaming down her light rose colored cheeks. When he saw who the picture was of, he placed a hand on her window ever so gently. She had rolled onto her side and saw Tooya gazing at her. Opening her window she helped him climb in. She threw herself into his arms and cried into his chest.

_Chorus:Baby, I'll be there for you Wherever you go Whatever you do Girl, I've got forever inside For all of my life I'll be there for you_

"I had to see you. I'm so sorry about everything. I love you." His green eyes met her bluish black eyes. "I love you too" she replied. Upon placing the side of her cheek on his chest she could hear his heart beating quite quickly. "Did you run all the way here?" __

Don't ever doubt Your trust in me I'll give you my heart So honestly Deep in my soul  
Baby, you'll find a dream I'll never change Girl, I promise you I'll hold you (hold you baby) Love you (love you, lady) I'll never let you go (never let you go, let you go)  
For always (for always) I'll stay (I'll stay) Just look in my eyes and you'll know

"Aya I'd run to the moon and back as long as I can see your face and hold you in my arms" Tooya said to her. He ran his fingers through her long golden blonde hair then placed his hand on her cheek. "Aya, you have all of me; my heart, my soul, my life." Aya held back her tears. She just didn't know what to say to him. He had always taken her breath away when he would say something sweet to her._  
_

_Chorus:Baby, I'll be there for you Wherever you go Whatever you do Girl, I've got forever inside For all of my life I'll be there for you  
_

Aki stood in the doorway of Aya's room. His sister had always had good taste in men. He smiled and closed the door proud of her. This is what she wanted and who she needed and he knew it, though he did not want to believe it. Tooya lye on Aya's bed, her head still resting on his chest. She twirled his short red hair around her fingers. "I hope it can always be like this" Aya said a smile across her face. Tooya couldn't help it he too smiled. __

Nothing and no one can tear us apart (tear us apart) You'll always be here inside of my heart (inside my heart) And just as sure as the stars shine above No matter what happens You can count on my love

Tooya's cell phone began to vibrate in his coat pocket. They both knew who it was, they couldn't hide this forever from her cousin and grandfather. Tooya took the phone out and smashed it against the floor. "They will never get in our way again" Tooya said bluntly. Meanwhile Aya's grandfather was yelling at Alec for erasing Tooya's locater system form the computer database. "Let's run away from here. Live a life somewhere else, with no worries about any of this" Aya said to Tooya.__

Chorus:Baby, I'll be there for you Wherever you go Whatever you do Girl, I've got forever inside For all of my life I'll be there for you  


"If that's what you want then that's what you'll get" Tooya said smiling.

I feel so sappy now from writing this. ; Well I did enjoy writing it and hoped you enjoyed reading it. Send me a review and I'll write more fics for Ayashi no Ceres as well as more songfics like this.

...:''..':   
:''''.':'':'   
..:..:.'':   
: ''.':.'   
:   
:   
:   
:..'''''':.   
:...:..'.''   
.'.'..:'   
:..''''':   
'':   
':.   
':   
:.   
..:'''.:''.:''.   
..'':.:   
.:.:'':   
.:..'':   
:.''.:   
:.'':   
:   
:   
:   
:   
:   
:   
:


End file.
